Trapped in Fear
by CloveEngland
Summary: She wishes Mako would realize what she's going through... her heartache, the dreams, the weight of being Avatar... when her horrific dream becomes a reality, will Mako be there for her? Or will she be left hoping someone will save her from herself?


"NO!" Korra screamed, jolting upright. Her eyes were wide with fear and shock. She looked around and realized she was safe in her bed. 'Oh,' She thought, 'it was only a dream.' She looked at Naga, who was looking at her with worry. "It's ok, girl." Korra murmured, patting Naga. "I'm ok." Naga seemed to relax some.

As she lay back down, Korra thought of the dream. She'd been cornered by Amon. He had smiled evilly in her face, reaching towards her. "I have you now Avatar… You can't escape. It's time to take your bending away. No- it's past time." Suddenly, Amon's face had turned into Tarrlok's. She had screamed, and woken up that way.

Standing up, she patted Naga's head again and said, "Stay, Naga. I'm just going to go… get some fresh air."

She slid out of her room as quietly as possible and walked down the hall, going outside. She immediately shivered at the chill of the night air, but got used to it pretty quickly. Walking down to the shore, she sat on the sand, looking out at the city, just a glowing yellow smudge on the horizon. She sighed and thought, 'I love being the Avatar, I really do, but all this fear and responsibility… is it more than I can take?' She shook her head. She had to be strong; for her friends, and for the city- heck, she had to be strong for the _world. _She couldn't afford to think like this.

A sound behind her snapped her out of her thoughts. "Korra, what are you doing out here?" She jumped at the sound and said, "DON'T TAKE MY BENDING!" She whipped around, hands in fists, flames engulfing them. She saw the look of surprise on his face- but not Amon's face. The person standing before her wasn't Amon. He had spiky brown hair, no mask, just a concerned look in deep, amber eyes. It was Mako.

"S-sorry Mako, you just… startled me." Mako said, "I startled Korra, THE Korra, the great, hot-headed, stubborn, Avatar Korra?" He had mischief in his eyes now. Korra smirked and said, "Barely." Then they both broke into laughter for a few minutes. Then Mako's smile faltered. "Seriously Korra, why are you out here?" Korra muttered, "It was… It was nothing, I just couldn't sleep."

Mako's eyes narrowed. He knew she was lying. The way she averted her gaze, mumbled the lie…"Korra, tell me the truth." Korra looked up at him, and he noticed fear laced in her bright blue eyes. "Alright, it was a bad dream. It's nothing to worry about." Mako sighed. "It's obviously something to worry about; you look scared out of your mind!"

Korra snapped, "Mako, I said it was nothing to worry about! It was a dream, it's not real!" He huffed. Why did she have to be so stubborn? Mako said softer, "Please Korra…"

Korra looked into his eyes. "Why do you care?" A hint of jealousy rolled off her tongue as she said those words. "You're all over Asami." She looked down, feeling the familiar heartache creep up on her. She fought back tears as they stung her eyes. "I'm surprised you even notice me."

Mako blinked at her and said, "Korra, how can I not? You're the Avatar!" In that moment he knew he'd said the wrong thing. Korra's eyes flared with anger. "Oh, so if I were normal you wouldn't notice me? Is that what it is? But since I'm the Avatar, you HAVE to notice me! As if you're forced!"

"No, Korra, I didn't mean…" "Forget it, Mako." Korra interrupted him. "Go make out with Asami or something." She pushed past him, the dream forgotten- for now. Mako went after her. "Korra, wait! I'm sorry! That's not what I meant!" She sped up, kicking the ground and putting an earth wall between her and Mako. "KORRA!" he snapped, and flames engulfed the firebender's hands in anger.

But she didn't turn around. Mako punched the earth wall and muttered to himself, "Idiot!"

Korra ran into her room and flung herself down on her pillow. At first all she felt was anger. She punched the wall and heard a _crack. _Then, she flopped on her bed, cradling her injured hand, and thought about Mako's words. The pain they brought took over her heard and she burst into tears.

He _didn't _love her. She always assumed it, but for some reason deep down there'd always been a shred of hope that he did.

Now that shred was nonexistent.


End file.
